


prize

by katieelle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Character Study, Christine Deserved Better, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieelle/pseuds/katieelle
Summary: The problem is, you spend so much time making other people happy that you forget to make yourself happy.(A Study in Christine)





	prize

You are always the one taking care of everyone else. People expect you to be quiet, be sweet and kind and giving, and you always abide by their presumptions. Because the truth is, you  _ do  _ want to make people happy. You never want to make anyone feel hurt or betrayed. 

The problem is, you spend so much time making other people happy that you forget to make yourself happy. And it eats away at you, slowly and painfully until you’re lost and you don’t know what to do. You  _ know  _ that Jeremy isn’t what you want, but with the way he looks and you with a toothy grin and the way his eyes light up, you don’t want to be the reason those parts of him start to fade. 

But you need to do this for yourself because you don’t know how much longer you can keep suffering in a relationship that you never wanted to be a part of in the first place. “I’m sorry,” you say, tears welling up already, but you fight them back relentlessly. You will not let him see you cry. 

You run out of the rehearsal room, leaving Jeremy behind stunned and pale-faced. And you know that in the end, time will mend, and taking care of yourself first now will all be worth it even if it hurts for a little while. 

Because you are more than just a prize in someone else’s narrative. 


End file.
